Trouble
by StormLoire
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba must struggle through everyday life while trying to escape their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

-1Naruto's POV

Our lives suck. I came to this conclusion all on my own. I mean they really suck. God was either really bored and likes to fuck with people. Maybe he just he hates us, hell I don't know. I mean take Kiba Inuzuka for example, he had a dad, mom and a sister who loved him and took care of him. Well that started to change around our first year in high school. I remember Kiba's dad was killed during a gang fight or something. (Kiba was kinda vague about that) but then his mom started to change. He came to school one day his face all bruised, cuts or claw marks all over his arms. He brushed it off said him and his dog, Akamaru, were playing a little rough. He kept coming to school with cuts and bruises. Finally me and the guys got fed up we went to the school consular and told him. Mr. Umino or Iruka (that's what we were supposed to call him) said he would take care of it.

What actually happen was nothing. They sent the police and they said they found no traces of abuse or anything like that. Kiba wasn't any help, kept denying everything. So my dad got the bright idea to talk to Kiba's mother and agree to take care of Kiba since he was such a burden to her. I mean this wasn't the bad part of our life, this was great! My best friend since I could remember was living with me and he didn't have to get beat every night. (Which he still denied). Everything with Kiba went great until right before we graduated high school; Kiba realized he didn't have any money for college. I mean, my dad wanted to help but we weren't the richest people in town by any means. For fuck's sake we lived in a two bedroom apartment on the third floor in the not-so-great area of town. Kiba tried to apply for loans and everything but coming from the renowned Inuzuka family who raised police dogs for a living wasn't exactly winning him points in the "I'm poor, give me money area". So Kiba graduated with the rest of us but didn't get to go to college, which to my surprise didn't affect him as much as I thought it would.

Sasuke's POV

Our lives suck. I came to this conclusion all on my own. I mean they really suck. God was either really bored and likes to fuck with people. Maybe he just he hates us, hell I don't know. Take Naruto Uzumaki, I always hated this kid and looking back I don't know why. He didn't have a mom (she died during child birth) and lived in an apartment with is dad. He was happy though, maybe that's why I hated him. He was poor lived in a shitty apartment but was always happy. Naruto and I always fought, it didn't matter what it was about any time we could scream or throw punches at each other, we did.

High school changed us though. The more and more we traded punches, taunts or anything else the closer we got. "It was bound to happen", that's what Naruto's dad said. One day while we were arguing in the hall I punched Naruto in to a locker and then out of no where the this fat kid walked by and shoved me into him and we kissed for what seemed like forever. After that we were never apart again, I didn't make any sense but something was pulling us together almost like gravity. I liked having Naruto around always seemed to make me forget my worries.

Naruto on the other hand had trouble with our relationship; people would always snicker at him in the halls or yell at him if he tried to change with everyone else in gym class, saying faggots change in the other room, shit like that. I told him not to worry, they didn't matter. Sometimes it was okay, other times it wasn't… He kept most of that stuff bottled up until one day he snapped and put two guys in a coma after they made fun of him. Naruto managed to squeeze by with self defense, somehow and avoided going to juvenile dent ion. After that though no one would even talk to him much else snicker or make comments about him. This was even worse for Naruto than being picked on. To make matters worse towards the end of school, Naruto's dad had a huge car wreck and had to use his college money to buy a new car and pay bills. Naruto was already getting money for college but when the wreck happen everything else he had was gone and he didn't have any time to apply for more loans. So Naruto like his friend Kiba was stuck outside college.

Shikamaru's POV

Our lives suck. I came to this conclusion all on my own. I mean they really suck. God was either really bored and likes to fuck with people. Maybe he just he hates us, hell I don't know. Sasuke Uchiha, this guy is such a pain. I'm not even sure who he ended with Naruto, myself and Kiba but he did. I figure he must give Naruto really good blow jobs or something. He had a pretty easy life. I mean hell he was from the Uchiha family, the weal test in the city. Sasuke lived in a huge house and even had servants. That changed right after Christmas our senior year though. Sasuke's dad's company went bankrupt the family lost all there money. His dad then killed his mom then shot himself, leaving Sasuke all alone. Well, he did have his brother who had just gotten out of college but that bastard didn't as much as even come to his parent's funeral. I remember the funeral, Naruto made me go; it was such a drag, everyone kept saying how sorry they were. No one bothered to help Sasuke though, he was left with nothing. Naruto's dad felt so bad for the guy he let him live with him till he graduated high school. Needless to say Sasuke didn't get to go to college, he had tons of scholarship offers and everything but he was just too wrapped up with the death of parents to even care. Sasuke would probably have killed himself too, if Naruto wasn't with him.

Kiba's POV

Our lives suck. I came to this conclusion all on my own. I mean they really suck. God was either really bored and likes to fuck with people. Maybe he just he hates us, hell I don't know. Shikamaru Nara, this guy is so lazy. I mean come on the guy is a freakin' genius but probably would bleed to death before the covered a wound because it was "troublesome". Me, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were together most of high school. We had our problems, believe me we had tons. I always got pissed at Shikamaru though; he never seemed to have anything bad happen to him. I mean he complained about everything and how much trouble it was but that was about it. We were all wrong though. Sometimes I think Shikamaru had it the worst of all of us. I mean I know I got beat, Sasuke's parents killed themselves, Naruto had some anger and mental issues but at least when we went home at night someone at least cared. Shikamaru's dad was just like Shikamaru, he didn't care about anything. Shikamaru's mom left shortly after Shikamaru was born. She paid child support to Shikamaru's dad ever month and that was about all the money that family had. I thought Naruto's apartment was bad, Shikamaru's was worse. He and his dad lived in a fucking one bedroom apartment; it was too much trouble for his dad to move after Shikamaru was born so he just let his kid sleep on the living room floor. Shikamaru was neglected since he was born, forced to do his own laundry, fix his own food and other things while his dad went to bars and picked up men (Women were to much trouble) the guys and me always wondered why Shikamaru would never have us over. In the July after our senior year of high school we figured out why.

We were supposed to go skating that morning but Shikamaru never showed. We got worried so we headed over to his apartment. I think it was some kinda luck that the door was unlocked and Sasuke happen to try it before knocking for some reason. I swear if me or Naruto had walked into that room before Sasuke, Shikamaru's dad would be six feet under. We walked into that apartment and I was taken back by the horrible smell of garbage, cigarettes, and alcohol. Shikamaru was on the floor shaking while his dad was making out with some long haired blond on the couch. Sasuke picked up Shikamaru and forced us out of the apartment, not before Naruto broke the glass door and I threw the TV to the floor. Later on we found out what had happen, Shikamaru and his dad got into a fight because his dad wanted him out of the house after his birthday. Shikamaru complained and said he didn't have any where to go so then the punching and kicking began. Shikamaru was right though, he didn't have anywhere to go, he could have gotten a college scholarship, I mean hell he's the smartest person I know, but it was too much trouble. So like the rest of us, he was left between college and the real world.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Naruto's POV

After high school everything kinda settled down for our group. We managed to save some money and rented a three bedroom house. The house was awesome we rent it from Jiraiya, Kiba and Shikamaru's boss, I mean I couldn't believe our luck. I mean this guy even threw in furniture. He is a huge pervert though, I mean when he comes over and every time he watches me and Sasuke to see his we'll kiss or have sex somewhere. I couldn't believe he hired two guys barely out of school to work in his adult shop and pay them decent money, e said he understood our situation and felt kinda bad. I wish I could work there instead of the crappy ass job at the local super center. Have you ever shopped at a super center? I'm sure you have and probably messed shit up and left it. Well Stop it1 damn it! I'm the poor bastard who has to clean up after you. Fucking pigs! Sorry about that rant. Anyway! Sasuke works at the bank across from the super center. He's get paid the most and ends up paying the rent most of the time. Me and the other guys help its just we don't make that much and we need other things too like food and gas .

Kiba's POV

Hell, I think our life is down right boring now. I mean every once in a while something happens at work or we might go out to a club but other than that, nothing. We go to work, come home, eat, sleep get up and start again. I guess that's the real world though.

Shikamaru's POV

Hell, I'd rather have the real world than having to lie to my friends every day about what happen the previous day. Everything is so much trouble though. We are always saving money and then we still end up short. We could save up for two months and then something comes up and we always end up hunting for our meals. Work isn't that bad though. I mean hell, I spend more time sleeping on the counter than actually working. I mean we work in an adult store and y one who actually comes in wants to get what they need and get out. Well, except Kakashi, that guy is weird. First off he's wearing some mask and I've never see his face. Second, if you try to talk to him while he's reading or looking at porn he just turns and gives you this kinda "Don't fucking interrupt me and my porn" look. What a drag.

Sasuke's POV

You think working at an adult store is boring try being a bank teller. I count money and give it to greedy assholes who always want the their money way to fast. Then I go home and have to listen to Naruto complain about bastards and stupid people at work or listen to Kiba and Shikamaru's talk about the perverted customers.


End file.
